pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Kot z Cheshire
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Kota z Cheshire. Tutaj znajdziecie skany całego 8.5, a tu dodatek. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil of mine, strona 146 w skanach Kot z Cheshire Wiek: nieznany Wzrost: 173 cm Lubi: Alice Nie lubi: Czarny Królik, Szalony Kapelusznik, Vincent, Gilbert Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 146 w skanach Jun Mochizuki Wyjaśnia! A jednak, to Kot z Cheshire! W języku angielskim, istnieje przenośnia "to grin like a Cheshire cat", co dosłownie oznacza "uśmiechać się jak Kot z Cheshire". Jednak osobiście nigdy nie widziałam najmniejszego uśmiechu rozświetlającego twarz tej postaci! Może pewnego dnia... tom 4, rozdział 16, strona 12 Czy nasz Kot będzie spędzał szczęśliwe dni ze swą panią? Czy będzie w stanie odnaleźć w swym sercu uśmiech? Szkice of mine, strona 149 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Kota z Cheshire Tekst w czarnym prostokącie, w prawym dolnym rogu: Niektóre szkice niesamowicie odbiegają od aktualnego charakteru. Stworzyłam chłopca w masce, podczas gdy myślałam, że Kot z Cheshire będzie człowiekiem, a nie Łańcuchem. Tekst w czarnym prostokącie, w lewym górnym rogu: Początkowo, postać miała się uśmiechać, bo chciałam pozostać wierna angielskiemu oryginałowi. Jednak musiałam zrezygnować, ponieważ stwierdziłam, że bardziej przekonująco będzie wyglądać bez uśmiechu. Czuję, że fani "Alicji w Krainie Czarów" mnie zlinczują... ---- Ranking specjalny of mine, strona 175 w skanach NAJBYSTRZEJSZY KOT Wybór Gilberta Gilbert: Ile razy mam to powtarzać?! Nienawidzę kotów! Cholera by wzięła ich mięciutkie futerko, oczy i małe, słodkie łapki! Na samą myśl mam gęsią skórkę... Miejsce 1: Dinah Miejsce 2: Kot Ady (Kitty) Miejsce 3: Kot z Cheshire (w formie kota) Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 188 w skanach Na pasku po prawej: Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 3 Retrace XXII Jest zima! Pada śnieg! Niech Parodia Hearts ogrzeje wasze serca! W prostokątach: Bałwan => Tak, mamy sezon! Gilbert => krajowy Oz => zakładnik Alice => szefowa gangu Reim => członek Pandory Jack => zjadacz mandarynek Vincent => przetrzymuje zakładników Break => bałwan bałwan: "Witam wszystkich!""Przez poszukiwania wspomnień Alice, Oz często znajduje się w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach...""Na przykład, niedawno Alice została porwana przez Kota z Cheshire, a uratowanie jej nie było bułką z masłem!" Gil: "Mój kapelusz!" Oz: "Gadający bałwan!" Alice: "Co?!" SFX: -klak-klak-klak- SFX: -świst-świst- SFX: -bum- bałwan: "Podczas, gdy chłopak odnajduje wspomnienia Alice, dzieją się niesamowite rzeczy!" Oskar: "Umieść kamienie w swoich śnieżkach i rzucaj nimi w Gila!" Reim: "Co?!" bałwan: "On po prostu wpada w sam środek zebrania, w kwaterze głównej Pandory!""Ścigany przez członków organizacji, którzy wzięli go za zbrodniarza, został uratowany przez Jacka Vessaliusa!""Co powiedział bohater, który pożyczył ciało Oza?" Jack: "Uwielbiam mandarynki!" bałwan: "Tymczasem niesamowity Break musi wybrać pomiędzy uratowaniem Sharon, a wspomnieniami Alice!!!""Jakiego wyboru dokona?" Vincent: "Ona jest moja!" Oz: "On mówi..." Alice: "Niesamowite..." Alice i Oz: "To był Break!" Dodatek Na pasku po lewej: Jest odpowiedzialny za adaptacje mangi na podstawie gry video Szloch mew - epizod 4: Alliance of the golden witch, w 6 tomach ••••• SÔICHIRÔ Claude: Nie mogliśmy znaleźć lepszego miejsca? Ernest: Rzuć to! Vanessa: Dlaczego mnie w to uwikłaliście? To my, Nightrayowie! Chciałbym zobaczyć Ernesta, z sercem spowitym mrokiem! Zastanawiam się, jak taki przystojny, młody człowiek może mieć trochę z mięśni Duga + Fanga i charakter Oskara! Vanessa jest taka piękna! Pojawienie się Freda mnie intryguje... Powodzenia w przyszłości! Sôichirô ---- Pozwólcie, że podzielę się informacją, którą znalazłam na facebooku Ki-oon. Koniec "Pandory Hearts": koniec jednej serii i... początek nowej? Wraz ze zrealizowaniem tomu 23 nastąpi koniec "Pandory Hearts", gotyckiej serii, zarówno enigmatycznej jak i wciągającej, podpisanej przez Jun Mochizuki. Nie mogliśmy napisać tylko tej smutnej noty, więc wiedzcie, że autorka pomyślała o swoich fanach i już szykuje się do wydania nowej serii!! Aby dodać wam apetytu, oto ilustracja, którą dostaliśmy od autorki dwa dni temu, reprezentująca jednego z bohaterów nowego tytułu! Nie powiemy wam na razie więcej na jego temat i pozwolimy wyobrazić sobie, jak ta postać wygląda... Suspens jest prawie gotowy ;) Wreszcie, ostatnia informacja, żeby was uspokoić: 22, oraz przed ostatni tom "Pandory Hearts" ukaże się 11 września we Francji! Miłego dnia! Oprócz tego, dla zainteresowanych: tutaj możecie wysłać MochiJun fanmaila lub jakąś wiadomość. W pierwszej linijce wpisujecie swoje imię, w drugiej e-mail, a w dużym prostokącie wiadomość (może być napisana po angielsku, tylko w jak najprostszej formie). Przyciskiem w prawym dolnym rogu wysyłacie. Na przyszły tydzień wylosowałam Vincenta. Wielkie dzięki wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach